tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Symphonia
Tales of Symphonia ist der fünfte Haupttitel der Tales of-Reihe und das erste Tales of-Spiel, das je im europäischen Handel erhältlich war. Das Spiel erschien ursprünglich für den Nintendo GameCube, erhielt in Japan jedoch eine weitere Version auf der Sony PlayStation 2. Im Frühjahr 2014 erschien der HD-Port Tales of Symphonia Chronicles für die PlayStation 3, in dem sowohl eine überarbeitete Fassung von Tales of Symphonia als auch von seinem Nachfolger Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World enthalten ist. Basierend auf diesem HD-Port wurde Tales of Symphonia am 01. Feburar 2016 zusätzlich bei Steam veröffentlicht. Handlung Schauplatz Tales of Symphonia spielt in den beiden Welten Sylvarant und Tethe'alla. Die Einwohner der beiden Welten wissen überwiegend nichts voneinander, obwohl sie direkt nebeneinander liegen, da sie in verschiedenen Dimensionen angeordnet sind. Dennoch wirken sie sich aufeinander aus, denn die Schwesterwelten konkurrieren um dasselbe Mana, das zwischen ihnen fließt. Die Welt, zu der das Mana fließt, wächst zu einer starken Wirtschaftsmacht heran, während die Welt, aus der das Mana fließt, langsam zerfällt. Ehe eine der beiden Welten stirbt, wird der Mana-Strom jedoch durch den erfolgreichen Abschluss einer Reise der Welterneuerung durch eine Auserwählte umgekehrt. Dieses System ist von der göttlichen Vereinigung Cruxis eingeführt worden, deren endgültiges Ziel es ist, die Göttin Martel in einem menschlichen (oder zum Engel gewordenen) Körper zu erwecken und das Zeitalter der leblosen Wesen einzuleiten, in dem die Kulturschaffenden einander nicht mehr auf Grund von unterschiedlichen Rassen diskriminieren können. Führende Kraft ist Yggdrasill, der Bruder von Martel, der für diesen Zweck die einst vereinte Welt in die beiden Welten Sylvarant und Tethe'alla spaltete. Handlungsablauf Die Handlung beginnt in der untergehenden Welt Sylvarant am Tag des Orakels, als die junge Auserwählte Colette Brunel an ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag von Cruxis aufgefordert wird, die Reise der Welterneuerung anzutreten. Sie verlässt hierfür in Begleitung ihrer Lehrerin Raine Sage und des angeheuerten Leibwächters Kratos Aurion ihr Heimatdorf Iselia, um die Siegel zu brechen und eine Wiedergeburt zum Engel einzuleiten. Ihre besten Freunde, Lloyd Irving und Genis Sage, müssen zurückbleiben. Aber nachdem die beiden den Nichtsangriffspakt zwischen Iselia und den Desians brechen, indem sie die Iselia-Farm aufsuchen und dort Marble besuchen, wird Iselia von den Desians angegriffen und zerstört. Als Strafe werden sie verbannt, woraufhin sie sich der Reise der Welterneuerung anschließen. Die Helden brechen nacheinander die Siegel, wobei sie sich verschiedenen Gefahren zu stellen haben, denn nicht jeder sieht der Reise der Auserwählten mit Wohlwollen zu. Die Desians trachten nach Colettes Leben, um zu verhindern, dass das Mana in die Welt zurückkehrt, und auch eine junge Assassine, die nicht in Verbund mit den Desians steht, verfolgt Colette, um sie zu töten. Indem diese Assassine, Sheena Fujibayashi, sich jedoch mit den Helden zusammentut, um gefangene Menschen von der Asgard-Farm zu retten, erfahren die Helden letztendlich von ihr, dass sie aus einer fremden Welt stammt, Tethe'alla. Sheena berichtet davon, dass Colettes Erfolg bei der Reise der Welterneuerung den Untergang ihrer eigenen Heimat bedeuten würde, weshalb sie gesandt wurde, um Colette aufzuhalten. Aber die Helden sind gewillt, einen anderen Weg zu finden, und wollen mit Colettes vermeintlichem Vater Remiel, einem Engel, am letzten Siegel im Turm des Heils reden. Remiel enthüllt am Turm des Heils, dass Colette nicht seine Tochter ist und dass ihr der letzte Rest Menschlichkeit genommen wird, um als Engel wiedergeboren zu werden und der Göttin Martel als Körper zu dienen. Die Helden versuchen dies zu verhindern, wobei sie Remiel zwar töten können, aber von Kratos verraten werden, der sich selbst als Mitglied von Cruxis herausstellt. Zugleich erscheint auch der Anführer von Cruxis, Yggdrasill. Die Helden werden vor ihrem sicheren Tod von Unbekannten gerettet, die sich als eine den Desians bewusst ähnlich aussehende Organisation vorstellt, die Abtrünnige. Die Abtrünnigen, angeführt von Yuan Ka-Fai, arbeiten gegen Cruxis und sind auch diejenigen, die Sheena nach Sylvarant brachten, um Colettes Erfolg zu verhindern. Die Abtrünnigen sind den Helden nicht direkt feindlich gesinnt, trachten aber nach Lloyd und seinem besonderen Exsphere. Sheena, die die Basis kennt, führt die anderen zu den Rheairds, sodass sie nach Tethe'alla flüchten können, wo die Helden eine Heilung für Colettes verlorenes Herz suchen und einen Weg finden wollen, beide Welten vor ihrem Untergang zu bewahren. Sheena trennt sich vorerst von den sylvarantischen Helden, da sie ihrer Familie von ihrem Versagen berichten muss. Stattdessen schließen die anderen Helden sich mit dem Auserwählten von Tethe'alla zusammen, Zelos Wilder, der vom König beauftragt wird, die Helden zu überwachen, damit sie nichts tun können, was gegen Tethe'allas Wohl wäre. Auch die junge Holzfällerin Presea Combatir gelangt zunächst eher aus Umständen heraus in die Heldengruppe. Sie kann sich nicht mehr in ihren Gefühlen ausdrücken und die Helden begreifen, dass sie ein Opfer eines Exspheres ist, weshalb sie einen Weg suchen wollen, um ihr zu helfen. Da Preseas übrige Familie, ihr Vater, von den Helden skelettiert aufgefunden wird, bleibt Presea bei den Helden, da sie keine andere Familie mehr besitzt und die Einwohner ihrer Heimatstadt sie wie eine Aussätzige behandeln. Ebenfalls in Tethe'alla wird aufgedeckt, dass die vermeintlichen Elfengeschwister Raine und Genis in Wirklichkeit Halbelfen sind, die sowohl in Sylvarant als auch in Tethe'alla schwerer Diskriminierung ausgesetzt sind. Aber die anderen Helden akzeptieren die beiden auch als Halbelfen. Das Thema des Rassismus bestimmt zudem den Verlauf der kommenden Handlung. Den Helden schließt sich zuletzt der Sträfling Regal an, der an Presea interessiert ist. Nachdem sie von ihrem Exsphere befreit ist und dem letzten Überrest der Seele ihrer verstorbenen Schwester Alicia Combatir begegnet ist, offenbart Regal den anderen Helden, dass er Präsident Bryant von Lezareno ist und vor acht Jahren Alicia ermordet hatte, nachdem sie wie Presea Opfer eines Exspheres wurde, sich aber im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester in ein amoklaufendes Monster verwandelte. Der Einfluss von Cruxis wird hierdurch deutlich auch in die Reihen der einfachen Bevölkerung hinausgetragen, und Presea und Regal sind gewillt, weitere solcher Opfer zu verhindern, weshalb sie die anderen Helden auch nach Abschluss ihrer persönlichen Geschichten begleiten. Es gelingt den Helden, eine Heilung für Colette zu finden, wodurch sie die Hilfe von Altessa in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Die erste Heilung findet sogar noch vor der Heilung von Presea statt, aber deutlich später wird sich herausstellen, dass Colettes Cruxis-Kristall erodiert und sie langsam selbst in einen Kristall verwandelt, weshalb Colette eine weitere neue Schutzfassung benötigt, eine sogenannte Runenfassung. Um das Sanduhrensystem der beiden Welten zu beenden, beschließen die Helden, die Welten endgültig voneinander zu trennen. Dies soll über Sheena gelingen, die als Beschwörerin dazu imstande ist, Pakte mit den acht Elementargeistern zu schließen, die die beiden Welten in vier Mana-Konnexen beisammen halten. Während dieser langwierigen Aufgabe begegnen die Helden dem jungen Halbelfen Mithos, den sie aus den Trümmern des zerstörten Ozettes retten und bei Altessa unterbringen. Nachdem die Helden die vier Mana-Konnexe getrennt haben, wächst der Mana-Keim des Kharlan-Baums heran und wird nach Sylvarant gezogen, wo er wütet und die vier Siegel sowie ganze Städte wie Palmacosta vernichtet. Mithilfe der Mana-Kanone gelingt es Sheena, den Kharlan-Baum zu zerstören. Aber zur selben Zeit stellt sich heraus, wie oben bereits erwähnt, dass Colettes Cruxis-Kristall erodiert und sie krank ist. Nachdem die Helden hierfür eine Heilung gefunden haben, offenbart sich schließlich Mithos als Yggdrasill, der Anführer von Cruxis. Dies geschieht in der Nacht, in der Lloyd von Yuan als Geisel genommen wird, um Kratos unter Druck zu setzen, damit er Origins Siegel freigibt. Kratos wird hier als Lloyds leiblicher Vater offenbart, während Lloyd von Kindesbeinen an von dem Zwerg Dirk großgezogen wurde. Die Helden beschließen schließlich, Yggdrasill direkt anzugehen, und brechen zum Turm des Heils auf. Dort verrät Zelos sie jedoch, der als Dreifachagent für die Helden, Cruxis und die Abtrünnigen arbeitete, damit Cruxis ihn von seinen Pflichten als Auserwählter entbindet und diese auf seine Schwester übertragen, die er für geeigneter hält. Ob Zelos sich den Helden wieder anschließt und ihnen das Aionis überreicht, aus dem ein Ring für das Ewige Schwert geschmiedet werden muss, oder ob sich stattdessen Kratos den Helden anschließen wird, ist eine Entscheidung des Spielers, die vorher in Flanoir getroffen wird. Das Ewige Schwert ist das Schlüsselelement für alles, denn ihm wohnt Origins Kraft für die Kontrolle von Zeit und Wünschen inne. Es ist jedoch so erschaffen worden, dass nur jene mit Elfenblut es führen können, doch diese Regel kann durch den Ring aus Aionis umgangen werden. Yggdrasill wird hier im Turm des Heils getötet, und sein Cruxis-Kristall wird von Genis an sich genommen. Nachdem Lloyd ein klärendes Duell gegen Kratos am Siegel von Origin für sich entscheidet, kann Sheena mit Origin paktieren und die Helden erhalten die Erlaubnis, das Ewige Schwert zu führen. Die Helden brechen nach Vinheim auf, wo der Mana-Keim ruht, und kämpfen dort ein letztes Mal gegen Mithos, der in einem zerfallenen Körper verzweifelt versucht, die Helden aufzuhalten. Doch erneut unterliegt Mithos und die Helden befreien seine Seele aus dem Cruxis-Kristall, woraufhin es Lloyd gelingt, den Mana-Keim mithilfe des Ewigen Schwerts zum Wachsen zu bringen und Sylvarant und Tethe'alla zu der Welt zu vereinen, die sie vorher gewesen waren. Aus dem Mana-Keim und den Seelen aller, die für den Glauben an die Göttin Martel verstorben sind, wird ein neuer Elementargeist geboren, der Baumgeist Martel. Sie bittet Lloyd darum, dem neuen Weltenbaum, der noch ein Sprössling ist, einen Namen zu geben, um ihn zu schützen. Als Namensgeber des Baums steht Lloyd wiederum unter dem Schutz von Martel. Der neue Baum bringt erneut Mana in die nun vereinte Welt, und es steht eine neue Ära der Länder Sylvarant und Tethe'alla bevor. Dramatis personae *'Lloyd Irving': Der junge Mann ist seit seiner frühsten Kindheit von einem Zwerg großgezogen worden, nachdem er seine Mutter Anna bei einem Unfall verlor. Lloyd ist daher in der Zwergenschmiede versiert. Er kämpft mit zwei Schwertern. *'Colette Brunel': Colette entstammt der Mana-Blutlinie und ist die Auserwählte von Sylvarant. Ihre Mana-Signatur ist nahezu identisch mit der von Martel. Sie ist gutherzig, naiv und tapfer. Sie kämpft ungern, aber sie verteidigt sich mithilfe von zwei Chakram und ihrer neugewonnenen Engel-Skills. *'Genis Sage': Genis ist der deutlich jüngere Bruder von Raine und für sein Alter außerordentlich intelligent, womit er gelegentlich angibt. Er und Raine geben sich zuerst als Elfen aus, sind aber tatsächlich Halbelfen. Genis ist ein mächtiger elementarer Magier und wehrt sich im Nahkampf mit einem Geschicklichkeitsspielzeug namens Kendama. *'Raine Sage': Raine ist die ältere Schwester von Genis und eine der älteren Figuren der Heldengruppe, weshalb es oft ihr zufällt, die anderen dazu anzuhalten, überlegter und rationaler an eine Situation heranzugehen. Sie ist die Dorflehrerin in Iselia, in das sie mit Genis fünf Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia gezogen ist. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder gab sie sich für eine Elfe aus, obwohl sie eine Halbelfe ist. Sie beherrscht Lichtmagie und agiert als machtvolle Heilerin der Heldengruppe. *'Kratos Aurion': Kratos stellt sich Colettes Großmutter als Söldner vor und lässt sich von ihr als Leibwächter für Colette anstellen. Letztendlich stellt sich heraus, dass er nicht nur einer der vier Seraphen ist, sondern auch der leibliche Vater von Lloyd. Im Nahkampf verteidigt er sich mit Schild und Schwert, er beherrscht aber auch schwächere elementare Zauber und Heilungszauber. *'Sheena Fujibayashi': Sheena wuchs in den mysteriösen Dorf Mizuho auf, das im Rest von Tethe'alla als sonderbar angesehen wird. Sie wurde nach Sylvarant geschickt, um Colette zu ermorden und Tethe'alla zu retten, doch ihre Gutherzigkeit führt dazu, dass auch sie bestenfalls beide Welten retten will. Hierfür ist ihr Dasein als Beschwörerin von unschätzbarem Wert. Im Kampf kann sie die Elementargeister zur Hilfe beschwören oder ihre Gegner mit magischen Karten angreifen, die unterschiedliche Siegel herbeirufen. *'Zelos Wilder': Zelos ist der Auserwählte von Tethe'alla und lebt oberflächlich ein lockeres und einfaches Leben. Er erachtet sein Leben daher als "Witz" und will seine Position als Auserwählter abgeben, weshalb er sich mit Cruxis zusammentat. In der Hierarchie von Tethe'alla stehen über ihm ausschließlich der König und die Prinzessin. Im Kampf wehrt er sich mit Schild und Schwert und elementarer Magie sowie heilenden Zaubern. *'Presea Combatir': Presea erscheint zunächst wie ein normales Mädchen, bis deutlich wird, dass sie keine Emotionen zu besitzen scheint. Außerdem besitzt eine übermenschliche Stärke und alterte seit sechzehn Jahren nicht mehr, weshalb Presea an sich sogar älter wäre als Raine. Auch nachdem Presea eine funktionierende Schutzfassung erhalten hat, kehren ihre Gefühle nur nach und nach zurück. Im Kampf wehrt sie sich ausschließlich im Nahkampf mit Äxten und Hämmern, die so groß sind wie sie und für normale Menschen zu schwer wären. Presea ist sehr langsam, aber schlagkräftig. *'Regal Bryant': Regal taucht zunächst als gewöhnlicher Sträfling auf und offenbart den anderen Helden erst später, dass er tatsächlich ein Herzog und Präsident der Lezareno-Gesellschaft ist, was ihn im Kastensystem von Tethe'alla in eine der höheren Kasten bringt. Er war der Geliebte von Preseas Schwester, ist aber gezwungen worden, sie zu töten, wofür er büßen will. Letztendlich will er dies tun, indem er weitere Opfer wie sie verhindert. Wie Raine ist Regal eher die Vernunftstimme in der Heldengruppe und geht rationaler an Probleme heran. Im Kampf wehrt er sich nicht mit Waffen, sondern ausschließlich mit seinen Beinen. Seine Tritte verstärkt er mit Beinschienen. ---- *'Mithos Yggdrasill': Mithos ist der jüngere Bruder von Martel und beendete mit ihr und seinen beiden anderen Gefährten den Kharlan-Krieg vor viertausend Jahren. Nach dem Tod seiner Schwester durch die Hand eines Menschen, entwickelte er ein System, um ihre Seele zu erhalten und ihr einen neuen Körper zu suchen. Der Genozid an den Menschen dient zur Entwicklung der Exspheres, um mit ihnen ein Zeitalter der leblosen Wesen einzuführen, damit die Kulturschaffenden einander nicht mehr aufgrund ihres Bluts diskriminieren können. *'Yuan Ka-Fai': Yuan ist der Anführer der Abtrünnigen und will die Erweckung von Martel verhindern, da dies den Tod des Mana-Keims bedeuten würde, der die Welten mit Mana versorgt. Yuan war ein Gefährte von Mithos, Martel und Kratos und beendete mit ihnen den Kharlan-Krieg. Zudem war er Martels Verlobter. Er schließt sich letztendlich mit den Helden zusammen, da ihr Ziel dasselbe ist. Tales of Symphonia Chronicles Im Frühjahr 2014 erschien mit Tales of Symphonia Chronicles ein HD-Port von Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World für die Sony PlayStation 3. Zusätzlich zu einer "gereinigten" Grafik erhält vor allem das erste Spiel allerlei Neuerungen, die auf der nur in Japan erschienenen Sony PlayStation 2-Fassung basieren. In Europa ist die Collector's Edition von Tales of Symphonia Chronicles auf 10.000 Exemplare limiert worden. Auffällig ist die höhere Anzahl der Anime-Sequenzen im Spielverlauf. Es existieren auch neue In-Game-Szenen und einige andere haben sich etwas geändert. Es sind Artes und neue Verbundsattacken hinzugekommen, und sämtliche Helden sind nun im Besitz von mystischen Artes, was vorher nur Lloyd, Genis, Colette und Sheena vorbehalten gewesen ist. Auch mehr Gegner setzen nun ebenfalls mystische Artes ein. Es existieren einige neue Kostüme und Titel, das optionale Dungeon Niflheim ist erweitert worden und der optionale Bossgegner Abyssion hat deutlich an Stärke gewonnen. Zudem kann nun jederzeit zwischen der englischen und japanischen Tonspur gewechselt werden, was etwa für die Skits interessant sein kann, da diese auf Japanisch synchronisiert sind. Die auf 10.000 Stück limitierte Collector's Edition von Tales of Symphonia Chronicles beinhaltete Chibi-Figuren von Colette, Lloyd, Emil, Marta und Tenebrae sowie die offizielle Novelle Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope, die die Zeit zwischen Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World beschreibt. Hinzu gibt es die Soundtracks zu beiden Titeln auf zwei CDs. Manga Im August 2005 wurde von Gekkan Comic Blade ein Manga zu Tales of Symphonia veröffentlicht. Der Mangaka ist Hitoshi Ichimura. In Deutschland erschien der Manga mit deutschem Text ab September 2014 in sechs Bänden. Tales of Symphonia: The Animation Im Jahr 2007 begann durch die Studios Frontier Works und Geneon Entertainment Inc. die Produktion einer OVA zu Tales of Symphonia, die den Namen Tales of Symphonia: The Animation trägt. Regie führte Haruo Sotozaki. Die ersten vier Folgen, die sich mit den Geschehnissen in Sylvarant beschäftigen (Sylvarant Arc), wurden von ufotable zwischen dem 8. Juni und 21. Dezember 2007 veröffentlicht. 2010 erschienen vier weitere Folgen, die sich mit den Geschehnissen in Tethe'alla befassten (Tethe'alla Arc). Im Dezember 2011 schloss die OVA mit den letzten drei Folgen ab (United World Arc). Seit April 2016 ist Tales of Symphonia: The Animation auf deutscher Sprache auf DVD und Blu-ray erhältlich. Synchronisiert und veröffentlicht wurde es von KSM Anime. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope Mit der Collector's Edition zu Tales of Symphonia Chronicles erschien in Europa auch die Novelle Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope auf englischer Sprache. Text und Bilder sind von Takumi Miyajima. Die Geschichte behandelt den Zeitraum zwischen Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World und umfasst sämtliche spielbaren Hauptcharaktere außer Lloyd. Wissenswertes *''Tales of Symphonia'' spielt in derselben Welt wie Tales of Phantasia und enthält wie dieses zahlreiche Referenzen an die nordische Mythologie. Dazu zählen diverse Begriffe wie Niflheim, Ymir oder Heimdall sowie die Darstellung eines Weltenbaumes. *Die Handlung des Spiels dauert ungefähr ein Jahr an, da Dirk am Anfang von Tales of Symphonia einen Brief an Lloyd richtet, in dem er berichtet, dass er ihn vor 14 Jahren gefunden habe. Gegen Ende des Spiels erklärt Yuan, dass Lloyds Mutter Anna vor 15 Jahren gestorben sei. Die beiden Ereignisse fanden zur selben Zeit statt. Openingvideos Nintendo GameCube-Fassung thumb|center|400px Sony PlayStation 3-Fassung thumb|center|400px Weiterführende Links en:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia